crash_bandi_project_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty Katswell
Kitty Katswell is the deuteragonist of both T.U.F.F. Puppy, and 2091riveraisrael Alternate Project Universe. She is T.U.F.F.'s #1 agent. Kitty is also an expert in combat, weapons, and detective work. She is Dudley's partner, assigned to train him as a T.U.F.F. agent, but often finds herself and her skills foiled by Dudley's antics. Upon joining T.U.F.F after Tranfering from P.A.W in 2010, Kitty was mostly haunted by a Horrific passed that swept her heart away, when a Women stole someone she cared about when she was 17, appointing her to join PAW and eventually become a Secret agent for T.U.F.F. ''Character Kitty, once a former member of Police armed Warriors, is now an agent at the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, and is regarded as one if its greatest agents. Her claws are registered lethal weapons, and she is proficient at using many weapons, gadgets, and disguises. Despite this, she does have a few weaknesses, such as her shaky relationship with her mother and also contains a Hated relationship with her Twin Sister Katty, but harbors a strong yet Motherly Relationship towards her Baby sister Sonya Katswell, in which at times Sonya would often refer to her older sister as Mommy, rather than her own biological mother. Though Kitty often found this cute at age 17 up to age 19, she often began to actually treat Sonya as she became age 22, as if she were her own daughter, where the relationship bond between the Siblings grew even higher, to the point that Sonya really wanted Kitty as her Mother, and often plays with her Tail every time it wags around Kitty's body. 'Personality' Kitty is known to have somewhat of a temper (That was mostly created following the Event in 2005, when Reese chose Aimi over her.), but she is shown to be nice and kind and is most of the time shown as a tough-talking, no-nonsense girl. She is also said to be trained in the arts of combat, language and firearm use. Kitty knows many things that guys like to do to impress girls, where she often tries to teach these skills to Dudley. Dudley often annoys Kitty with his stupidity and when he constantly chews his butt (also when he'd say the word "exactly," as revealed in Diary of a Mad Cat), but she still considers him to be a worthwhile partner and a good friend. Their partnership usually injures her in some comical manner. She gets very annoyed whenever her birthday is brought up, hinting an unmemorable childhood. Kitty shows her cat-instincts whenever she sees cat goodies and tends to purr and flirtatiously wag her tail when seen showing affection. SHe also shows to be somewhat both Hostile and kind towards Reese, where she was still haunted by his bad decision in 2005, but eventually got over the event, and even attempted to give her relationship with Reese one last try, her antics were often foiled by Aimi in order to impress Reese which eventually causes Kitty to lose her Temper, and Injure Aimi to the point that she commited Suicide 12 days later. Even after Aimi's death Kitty was shown to express no concern of Sympathy for her, and even stated that she would never be her friend. In the aftermath of Aimi's demise in 2015, Kitty eventually became less Hostile towards others, but still contained a Temper within her. 'Appearance' Butch Hartman created and designed Kitty Katswell as a wide, lime green eyes and tan fur. She is also 5 foot 6", excluding hair and ears (as shown in The Doomies) and is taller than most of the other agents at T.U.F.F. Like most stereotypical female spies or agents, she has mid-length, wavy black hair. Kitty wears a black suit and belt, but her headband, sweater, gloves, and boots are white. Kitty has a long, tan tail, and like most cats, has sharp, retractable claws and whiskers, but the whiskers have only been seen in Doom-Mates. Kitty getting angry at Dudley, with her eyes having turned red Sometimes, Kitty's eyes would magically turn a bright red whenever she would get very angry. Younger versions of Kitty have been shown and vary from episode to episode, but most consistently have her wearing braces. Her hairstyles take many features from Trixie Tang and Tootie from The Fairly OddParents, notably the long straight hair with headband or pigtails. Kitty was also turned into a baby by the Young Gun and is shown to have had darker hair on her belly, and later, an old woman with a walker and tiny purple glasses. Trivia'' Category:Females